


Wreak Havoc

by MYTHGEEK



Series: I Started a Joke [2]
Category: Harley Quinn - Fandom, Heath Ledger Joker - Fandom, Jared Leto!Joker, Jason Todd (Batman) - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, can be read as a joker x reader, smutty content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYTHGEEK/pseuds/MYTHGEEK
Summary: welcome back to whatever this is now.i am deeply sorry for being this late. but life is crazy and i wanted to know where this was going before i decided to write anything.thank you so much for your patience, and i love you guys so much.





	1. actions have consequences

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to whatever this is now.  
> i am deeply sorry for being this late. but life is crazy and i wanted to know where this was going before i decided to write anything. 
> 
> thank you so much for your patience, and i love you guys so much.

She was passing by a magazine kiosk that morning when a headline caught her eye. She picked up the Gotham Gazette, fear clear in her eyes as she read the bold letters: “The Joker destroys Arkham, citizens beware.” Her hand gave out, dropping the paper. Instinctively she drew her hoodie closer to her body and made sure her hat and sunglasses were still hiding her identity. It had been over a year since she had helped put the Joker in there, a year since she almost died, a year since Amanda Waller harassed her into helping her break the Joker. She had been tortured and humiliated, yet J had given them nothing. It was only after she was “killed” that he showed any sort of emotion. She had been released back into the world and the only thing she could think of was to run. She had gone into hiding, slowly working the courage to start up her business once more. 

_“Doctor Harleen Quinzel…?”_ She wondered silently. She was the doctor appointed to him after her death. He had been extremely hostile with male doctors and the asylum thought it was best to play games with him. “ _She helped him escape, providing him with guns and a way for his goons to enter the asylum._ ” She chuckled. “ _He’s going to break her_ ”. 

 

An even scarier thought creeped into her mind, if he found out she was still alive, he was going to kill her too. She started walking off, keeping her head down and her hands stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie, clutching roughly onto her hidden knife. She could feel people walking behind her, following her. But it wasn’t until she saw the unmarked black car in front of her. She sighed irritably, moving towards it. One of the people following her, a huge goon, came up behind her and opened the door for her. She went in without much hesitation, the door slamming shut after her. The driver didn’t eve acknowledge her, he simply started the vehicle and kept him eyes on the road. 

 

 

They had been driving for over 20 minutes, when they finally arrived at their destination. The car stopped in front of what looked like an abandones warehouse near the docks. She knew better than that. There were too burly, finely dressed men holding machine guns waiting for her at the door. One of them said something into his earpiece as they began searching her for weapons. She dropped her knife out of her pocket, startling them a little. They cleared her, opening the door for her and waiting for her to go through to close it. 

She could hear bickering echoing all over the enormous warehouse.

“This is bad for business, they promised to keep him in there forever! What are we to do now?”

“Calm down, he won’t come after us. We’ll just have to make sure our businesses don’t plummet again, ’s all.”

The thick Jersey accents almost made her gag. She removed her sweatshirt, revealing the scars and bruises along her back and arms. As soon as the men heard her approaching, they stopped talking, anger replacing their concerned expressions. 

“Who invited this bitch?” One of the men almost screamed. 

She simply rolled her eyes, walking passed the table they were sat at and going to the back, where an enclosed office was located. 

The guards at the door didn’t even look at her as she entered the room, closing the door loudly behind her. The man in question was sitting with his back to her, the large chair blocking her view of him. 

“I did what you asked me to do, I put him in there and then suffered for **_months_** just to make sure he stayed there forever. Yet, your men had to be complete imbeciles and LET HIM ESCAPE ALL BECAUSE THEY COULDN’T HANDLE HIM PROPERLY!”

 

Her words were met only with a deep sigh. The chair turned around slowly, revealing the tiresome face of Christopher Wells. Her face dropped as she studied his body language. There were prominent bags under his eyes and the scar the Joker had left him with could be seen running along his jaw. 

 

“Just sit, Cassandra, please. Why don’t we talk like civilized people for once?” His voice was low and reserved. She complied, sitting across from his, his desk separating them.

 

“My men were idiots, I can assure you Dr. Arkham has learned from his mistakes.” He continued, placing both his arms on the table intertwining his fingers. “We need to assure your safety now. He’s still looking for you, he’s convinced you didn’t die while you were imprisoned, so it is up to you if you leave the city or play into his game. What I need is a guarantee that my clients continue their life of crime untouched.”

 

She nodded, “I will deal with him.” 

 

“What do you suggest we do?”

 

“Leak the video to Batsy. Show him the legacy J left behind.”

 

“ _The_ Joker is no longer a threat. Batman won’t fall for it. Enough time has passed.”

 

“The _real_ Joker may be dead, but the Todd wound is still bleeding out painfully enough that I can exploit it.” 

 

Chis laughed bitterly. “I still forget you helped turn this psychopath into what he is.”

 

“I didn’t do anything, I was just the supplier. Besides, all he really needed was a little push, and then gravity did its job”. 

 

With this, she stood up and left the room. 

 

___________________

 

Cass was exiting a warehouse. _She was alive_. Frost stared in awe as she got into an unknown vehicle as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He started his own car, carefully tailing her back into the city. The car dropped her off at a park, where she quietly walked up to a bench and sat down. Someone approached her. Sitting beside her, the woman removed her sunglasses. Frost’s skin crawling with uneasiness: Amanda Waller was with Cassandra. The woman who had tortured, beaten her within an inch of her life and ultimately killed her when there was no more use for her, was casually sitting down next to Cass. 


	2. my demons follow me in my sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting the scene. hope you enjoy.

Her phone rang loudly as she entered the car once more. She picked up the unknown number, knowing fully well who it was. The voice on the other end spit out an address to a park in Central Gotham that she relayed to the driver. Halfway through their drive, she noticed they were being followed. She didn’t mention it to the driver, curious as to who it was. When the car dropped her off at the park, she made an effort to conceal her identity once more, hoodie and hat on as she made her way to the marked bench. She sat down, waiting for her date to arrive. She could see the park was surrounded by special agents, but it didn’t rattle her at all. They weren’t here to take her in but rather as a precaution for the woman she was meeting. 

Amanda strolled confidently up to the bench and sat down beside her. After an awkward silence spread between them, she finally spoke. 

“I hear business is going well.” Amanda’s tone was flat, too monotone for her liking. 

“Yes,” Cats paused, turning to Amanda. “Why am I here?”

Amanda sighed irritably. “You know why.” Cassandra laughed.

“Are you concerned about my safety? Is that it?” 

“We are concerned about him using you to get to us.”

“I won’t lead him to you. He probably already has you under surveillance, and I’m pretty sure he won’t need me for that.”

Amanda aggressively handed her a phone. A video was ready to be played. She saw J and the doctor that helped him escape in a factory. She was falling into a gigantic pot of some boiling chemical. J looked unfazed as he walked away, stopping abruptly and turning back around, taking off his holster and jumping into the liquid behind her. He helped her out of the chemical, kissing her in the process. 

Once the video was over, Amanda turned back to her. 

“I don’t want the Joker. I want to know how he turned this decent woman into a senseless killer in only a few months, with timed interactions and no drug use. Can you do that?”

Enraged at what she had just seen, Cass nodded, giving her back her phone. 

“You have my number,” She stood up, walking away towards the car that had been following her. She knew who it was now. 

 

 

Frost had been staring dumbly at the event. His phone vibrating brought him out of his trance. He quickly picked up, regaining his composure. 

“Yes, boss?”

“Anything new?”

He didn’t have time to answer, as the passenger door of his car opened and Cass climbed in. He jumped in his seat, looking at her as if he had just seen a ghost. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back,” He managed, his throat dry. Putting down his phone, he gripped the steering wheel, taking a deep breath. 

“D’ya wanna get waffles too?” She said playfully. He let out a heart felt laugh, starting the car. 

 

 

They found themselves in a diner not far from the park. Frost knew the cook, so they got a table in the back of the restaurant where no one could see them. Cass ate enthusiastically as Frost stared at her. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Frost.” She said once her food was gone. 

He nodded, taking a sip form his coffee. “It would’ve been nicer if I didn’t just exist for an entire year not knowing you were alive.”

“I’m sorry about that.” She extended her hand, which he accepted, holding her tightly. 

“I know you’re technically my employer, but dammit, I was worried sick. After the whole Jason fiasco, I couldn’t lose you too. J’s ghost would haunt me down and kill my sorry ass.”

Cass laughed. “I miss him too. But you’ve done good, protecting his legacy and all.”

“It feels weird to think of his legacy as one elongated joke on the Bat. These people have forgotten about him because of this new version running around, ya know?”

Cass nodded. “I still remember when he tattooed Joker onto his forehead, the poor boy didn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream but tears poured from his eyes like waterfalls.”

“Yeah…I’ve been thinking about leaving. Working for you full time instead of babysitting this asshole.”

Cass looked at him and smiled softly. 

“You’re more important than a science experiment.”

“Thank you, Frosty. But I actually need you to stay right where you are. If I’m ever leaving this place I need to get close to him again. Reaffirm his belief that I am still alive.”

Frost nodded, letting go of her hand. “Whatever you need, boss.”

She smiled, going back to her unfinished cup of coffee. 

 

After a long silence, Frost spoke again. “So what happened to you? How did Waller recruit you?”

 

___________________

 

They had cleared her from the hospital that same night, Waller making sure she was sedated enough to transfer her into Arkham Asylum. She wasn’t crazy or demented like the Joker, but she represented a weakness she could exploit to get the maniac to talk. They lowered her onto a chair, securing her hands and feet before injecting her with something to wake her up. She jolted awake, panting loudly as the adrenaline travelled through her system. The room was entirely black, harsh white lights were pointed directly at her making her eyes hurt. The door opened and Waller walked in. She sat across from Cass, who simply leaned back in her chair and observed her. 

“I’m gonna get straight to the point. You know me, I know you, I know what you can do and where to lock you up to rot. You can either work for me or the good doctors here at Arkham Asylum will make you go truly insane. We just need information. The Joker—”

Cass visibly flinched at the mere sound of his name. But Amanda continued, nonetheless. 

“The Joker doesn’t respond well to torture, he doesn’t care about himself as much as he cares about _you_.”

“So your response is to torture _me_ instead?” Her voice was a mere whisper. 

Amanda sighed irritably. “You won’t feel any of it.”

Her words sounded sincere enough that Cass accepted the deal. But, deals with the devil mean nothing when the devil is not there to oversee what truly happens. 

 

After their meeting, Cass was thrown in a brick cell, where she was left for days unattended. She could see the camera set up in the back of the room, to which she screamed and plead for her life, for food, for water, for anything. But the devil did not answer. It was the third day when the doors opened and a guard entered with a tray of food. She greedily accepted it, turning her back on the guard. However, it wasn’t that simple. The show had just begun. 

The guard grabbed her abruptly by the hair, tugging on it so that she fell backwards onto the hard ground. She yelped and screamed in pain, pain she was guaranteed she wouldn’t feel. The guard dragged her out of the cell and all the way through the hall and into a medical room. She was then tortured for what felt like days. After they were done, the same guard carried her back into her cell and the process would repeat. The tortured changed periodically. They would use electricity, other times a scalpel knife to cut into her skin, other times they would submerge her body in ice cold water for long periods of time until her pulse gave out. Time eventually lost meaning, and she was brought back to her time in Hell. She kept reminding herself that Hell was actually worse than this, but the lines were blurry at times. 

 

One day, she found herself being injected with something. Waller had come into the room and had managed to whisper two words: _play dead_. She was then taken into the Joker’s cell. She was thrown to the floor, the drugs in her system making her feel horribly numb. She could barely make out the blurry figure of the Joker, stuck in a straight jacket, sitting right in front of her. He was being restrained by two male nurses. He was screaming something, his words were laced with poison, but she was too tired to make out what the words were. The room became quiet suddenly as a towering figure pointed a gun at her. Threats were made, yet the Joker didn’t say a word. He was silently daring them to do it, to see what kind of hell he would unleash if they did. A second passed and she heard a loud noise, then her ears started to ring loudly. Her body collapsed, she couldn’t think, see, hear or breathe. She saw darkness and welcomed it. 

____________________________

 

“And then I woke up in my apartment. I had two million dollars in cash, a new identity and no one to call. So, I went to Colombia. Started my business again. Tried to forget, but they were actually pretty kind letting me go as if nothing.” 

Frost stared in shock, anger boiling in his veins. However, Cass simply continued. 

“I’ve only been back a few weeks, doing publicity mostly. We begin distributing the drug tomorrow.”

Frost nodded. “That’s how we’ll get you in. He knows the drug, knows the trademark. No one has been able to replicate it. Street dealers won’t sell fakes anymore, so if it resurfaces, everyone will know it’s legit.”

Cassandra gave him a short nod, writing her number on a napkin before paying the bill and walking away. 

“I’ll see you soon, Frosty.” She blew him a kiss and disappeared into the sea of people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? questions? love?

**Author's Note:**

> comments? questions? love?


End file.
